Alice
Alice is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Extraordinary Children. Born from fatally ill mother and was given to her friend a scientist from EC Program. Her caretaker was killed and was one first EC in Program giving power of control fears of others deadly blades implanted in her arms. As child Alice was always a violent child who pick fights with anyone but took liking to Max who is the only one that actually fought her back and stand a chance. Alice went through years of painful experiments and finally snap and lost control other her power causing the scientist that was working for her to mentally break down few even taken their own lives. Alice was sent to high security having, after that day Alice knows about another side of her, a side that loves to bring out show a person worst fears before taking their lives. This side of her is who she hates and wish that go away and tries her best hold back her power trying cover her own fears. Appearance Alice is slim young woman with long black hair with red streaks, her first default outfit is black bikini top under slightly torn fishnet top with only one sleeve on her right arm, pair black paints with only one leg on her left side with a red line down the leg, a mini skirt that cover most her right side and fishnet stocking on her right leg. She also has silver belt that holds her two katanas behind her, black bandages around her arms, stomach her parts of her legs and worn out black blood stain collar. Alice's EX mode Alice eyes slow bright red, with her clothes appear more blood stain and her blades cover in blood, illusion randomly appear around her, as snakes spiders, insects even rats appear crawling around her or even just hands appear behind her. Sometimes as she walks would seem spider legs appear as she take steeps or as she dashes bat wings appear, haunting screams and cries will also being playing bring out fear to her opponent. Alice first alternate outfit is Lonelines wears a torn white dress with some blood stains around the dress and is bare footed, Her second alternate outfit is Diclonius is her cosplaying Lucy with her hair a hot pink color and only wearing bandages covering her breasts and and lower body cover as well with her part of her left arm and part of her right leg. Her third alternate outfit is Nightmare Panties ''' where she dark red and dark steel armor battle panties. File:Alice.jpg|alt Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle ---- ---- '''Alice Blade Dancer - Preform fast and quick combo blade attacks. ---- Alice is a Blade Dancer, and can use quick blade slashes to make combo attacks with her katanas or her arm blades. Bravery Attacks Chain Bravery Attacks Can be chain with any of the following Brave attacks, only four can be equipped. HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks Ex Mode Alice's EX Mode is The Red Eyes of Fear, gaining abilities, "Regen", "Eyes of Fear", "Haunting Screams" and "Blade Demon", Eyes of Fear will cause her opponent Brave to be 0 and unable to gain brave during her EX Mode, Haunting Screams would allow her opponent have increase speed but defense is lower and ther block will be easily break and Blade Demon has her speed increase and her attack speed allowing her preform her chain attacks faster. Alice's EX Burst is The Final Scream, Alice send her victim in complete darkness as they being pin down by hands and snakes as they helpless struggling being as snakes spiders and rats crawl all over them. Alice starts humming a song, as she humming button need to be press go with rhythm of her song, every time button is press a stabbing sound is played and someone scream in pain and heart start beating faster. If failed Alice will only slashes her opponent, if successful Alice will appear behind them slashing their throat as she giggling. Equipment Alice can equip the following: Swords, Daggers, Greatswords, Katanas, Parrying Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Headbands, Ribbons, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music *''Main Theme: I am (All of me) *''World Map Theme: Living With Determination *''Normal Battle: Bloodbath *''Boss Battle: Break out! Kill all at Sight *''Final Boss Battle: I Have a Right Rival Battle *''Vs. Max: Emiya *''Vs. Jesilyn: Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Trivia *When fought by Alice, Liam's encounter quote to her - "You know music can brighten up your spirits" - references how music usually calms Alice down and in control. Category:Characters